Winning and losing
by Arizona'sIntern
Summary: What happens when a certain Plastic surgeon's little sister comes to town and the plastic surgeon and the peds surgeon make a little bet
1. Chapter 1

Ok so, in this story. Henry doesn't exist (I love Henry I do.. but yeah) and It may not go along with the story line. And the characters may be OC.I don't anything except for the original characters

**Chapter 1 **

"Robbins! Torres! How would you like to come to my place for dinner tonight?"

"What's the occasion?" Arizona asked him

"My sister is moving to town and I'd love for her to meet you both and sofa"

"So I finally get to meet your sister" Callie asked

"yes, tonight over dinner be there."

That evening

"Adrienne, I would like you to meet Robbins and Torres"

"Actually, my name is Dr. Arizona Robbins" She told the brunette. "and this is my wife calliope"

"Calliope?" She said with a smirk.

"Callie, and it's nice to meet you"

"Likewise, and is this my niece? She's gorgeous. Must get her looks from her mother, she sure as heck doesn't get it from my brother." She said with a laugh

"I like this girl mark"

"yeah, you would Robbins"

The evening continued on in this manner, playful banter and such. Arizona and Adrienne really seemed to hit it off.

"So Adrienne, what do you do for a living?"

"Actually, I'm a surgeon. 5th year resident"

"wow, you don't look that old."

"I'm 26. I skipped grade 3 and 4 and took a lot of university courses during my summers. So that got me out of a few years"

"Wow. I guess we know who got the brains in the family. Specialty?"

"Neo-natal. My goal is to be a double board certified surgeon. Peds and Neo- natal"

"So then you will be working a lot with me. I'm the Peds attending. Our Neo-natal attending just moved to Africa"

"Ok"

Callie piped up "So, why a double board certified Neo natal surgeon?" Wondering why the woman wanted to have the same specialty as her Callie's best friend in LA

"Just always loved babies and surgery and I don't want to be ordinary"

Day 1 at Seattle grace –Mercy west hospital

Quite a few people seemed to be taken by Adrienne Sloan. Alex Karev included, when introduced to her, he stopped and starred. The brunette not really paying noticeing.

At lunch time Adrienne approached the table which Arizona sat by herself at. "mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all. How's your first day going?"

"It's going ok. Getting used to the hospital following bailey around. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be on your service"

"That would be super"

They were soon approached by Mark and Callie,.

"So sis. How's your first day going? Settling in ok?"

"Yeah, it's going.." She froze mid sentence. Spotting a gorgeous blonde across the room.. Mark followed her eyes, and then nudged her. Whispering. "No, get that idea our of your head"

"It's going ok" She said, slightly looking like a dear caught in headlights. The person who had completely captured her attention approached and sat beside her.

"I heard we had a new resident. Hi, I'm Teddy Altman"

She snapped out of it when she heard the name. "Teddy? Short for what?"

"Nothing. It's just Teddy. And you are?" Obviously not wanting to discuss her name.

"Adrienne Sloan. Mark's little sister. " She soon began to play with her phone. Smiling when she came to what she was looking for.

"Well. I should go. It was nice meeting you" She bent down to Teddy's level and whispered "Theodora" and then she was gone.

"Weird. Why her breath on my ear send chills down my spine. Why didn't I mind her using my first name… .I"m not gay!" thought Teddy

She too then got up and left.

"Mark is your sister gay?" asked Arizona

"Yes and by the looks of it… Teddy will be to soon."

"Teddy is my best friend. And straight. There's no way"

"Trust me. My little sister always gets what she wants and Teddy seems to be what she wants"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure, 200 bucks says they are dating by the end of the month"

"You're on Sloan"

Callie just quietly muttered something in Spanish and stayed out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Day 2

The next morning Teddy approached Adrienne. "You can't tell anyone my first name. No one knows, not even Owen"

"Well good morning to you to Teddy"

"Seriously. Keep it a secret"

"Sure" and she started to walk away when Teddy grabbed her arm the quickly pulled away…

"Sure?"

"Well I wasn't planning to broadcast it to the hospital. I was just curious… so I googled you"

"You googled me?"

"Yeah… Army…hardcore… That's …. Hot, well have good day "

"Yeah, uh you to" Teddy managed to make out, still fazed by the younger woman's words. "I need to stop letting her get to me" Thought Teddy.

...

* * *

><p>"So. Arizona is so going to loose" Mark told Callie.<p>

"Why do you say that?"

"Because when I asked Adrienne if she liked Teddy last night. This is what happened"

"_So you like Teddy?"_

"_you could say that…. Why?"_

"_Well her and I had a thing.. just so you know"_

"_So I get to prove that I'm better in bed than my big brother? That's awesome" _

"_You wish"_

"_Nope. I'll be sure to have Teddy tell you I'm better"_

"_Teddy's not gay, you know"_

"_When has that ever stopped me? "_

"Crap… Arizona is going to loose."

* * *

><p>Adrienne walked by the O.R. Board. Stopping to read it. "Hmm Teddy has a transplant at 8 am."<p>

"Keeping tabs on our favourite heart surgeon?" Arizona asked

"Woa where did you come from? No. I'm actually coming to find you. I'm on your service today… So. Lets go save some tiny humans"

Arizona smirked at the fact that Adrienne called them tiny humans 'yes. Let's go"

* * *

><p>By lunch time Arizona and Adrienne had just got out of a surgery and joined their friends for lunch. Adrienne sat down between Mark and Teddy and started to steal some of mark's fries<p>

"Hey squirt, get your own"

"First of all. Don't call me squirt. Second of all. I don't want a whole plate of fries, I just wanted a few. So thanks marky"

She turned her attention to the blonde next to her. "So Teddy how did your transplant go this morning? "

"Uh. It was successful, thanks for asking, and how was your surgery?"

"Arizona and I had a routine surgery, which went well."

"I'm sure you rocked it" Mark piped up.

"Well. I do have a lot of skills. "Directing that comment at Teddy.

"So um Mark was telling me that you are going to be a double board certified Neo Natal surgeon"

"Yeah, well… I don't like to be ordinary at anything. Ever"

"I see"

"Anyone wanna go for drinks later?" Mark asked

"Everyone quickly agreed. "great I will see you all there. "

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

"So last night was fun, we should do it again sometime soon"

Teddy didn't even have to turn around to know that voice. "Yeah for sure"

"Any surgeries scheduled for today?"

" Arizona and I are fixing a heart together"

"So then I will be seeing you in surgery. I look forward to seeing your skills. I've heard you are quite good"

"Yeah… see ya then"

* * *

><p>"So, if you are that talented in the OR. It would be interesting to see what you are like in bed" Adrienne then finished scrubbing out and went home for the day.<p>

Day 4

"You know Teddy; I wish I was your coronary artery"

"Why?"

"Because then I would be wrapped around your heart"

"That was cheesy. Even for you"

"Ouch that hurt"

"Muffin"

"How about… I'm in search of a new teddy bear… mine went missing… will you be my teddy bear and sleep with me tonight?"

Teddy couldn't help but laugh "No, Have a good day Dr. Sloan"

* * *

><p>"Wanna play 'Doctor', Doctor?"<p>

"Some of us actually work you know"

"I Work. I'm on way to pick up a file. And saw you and got distracted…. By your beauty"

"Good bye Adrienne"

"see ya later Teddy bear"

* * *

><p>Lunch time<p>

"My sudden protracted cardiac arrhythmia makes me think I'm falling for you." Adrienne whispered in Teddy's ear. Before taking her usual seat beside her.

Teddy smirked. "I've never heard that one. I will give you that"

"one point for me"

"No you do not get points. "

"awww why not?" She pouted at Teddy.

"fine. You get one point"

"yay"

There friends just staring at the seen in front of them. "Uh hi sis"

"Hey guys. How's it goin"

* * *

><p>Adrienne walked up to teddy one final time for the day. She opened her mouth to say something<p>

"no more pick up line"

"I was going to say that you're so beautiful you made forget my pick up line"

"Good night Sloan"

"Night Teddy bear"


	3. Chapter 3

So in this chapter... when they are texting i will have Tedys texts bolded :)

Day 5

So Teddy was lying in bed when her phone went off. She had a text from an unknown number.

"So how are things in heaven? because you must be an angel."

**"How on earth did you get my number?"**

"Mark. is it ok that I have it?"

**"Yeah... sure"**

"ok. so today's your day off?"

**"yep. you?"**

"nope. I'm at work and I'm on call tonight

"**Oh funnnn"**

-"what are you going to do today?"

**"laze around. possibly go for a run"**

"you run? we should run together sometime :) "

**"Sounds good"**

"Well I gotta go scrub in. I will text later"

**"See ya. Go save a life"**

* * *

><p>LUNCH TIME<p>

"Lunch Time"

**"Tell the gang I say hello"**

"Will do. doing anything intresting?"

\**" Not really just hanging out at my place..."**

"What are you wearing"

**"Short and a tshirt... why? "**

"Trying to picture you, that's all"

* * *

><p>"Who are ya texting?" asked Arizona<p>

Adrienne looked up and realized that she hasnt said a word to anyone yet. "Teddy. She says hello"

* * *

><p>"The gang says hi back. "<p>

**"my guess is you arent being very social today."**

" Sure I am. Im talking to you right now"

**" I meant to them you goof"**

" Goof? I am not a goof"

"**Shoooorrre"**

"Theodora !"

**"Hey! who gave you premission to use my name?"**

" me :) "

**"Well then"**

" I think you secretly love it."

**"you do, do you?"**

" Yuppers and I KNOW you love my flirting"

**"you keep believeing that "**

"I will teddy bear. ttyl"

* * *

><p><strong>"sleeping?"<strong>

"Gonna attempt to soon"

**"So I should leave you alone then"**

"NO! why arent you sleeping? "

** "Cant sleep"**

"Why not?"

**"Just life no big deal"**

"Hmm any thing you want to talk about?"

**"Not really there are some nights. I just dont sleep well. not a huge deal"**

"So... when do you come into work"

** "6 why?"**

"So I get to see you in 3 hours :D

"**Yes. now go to sleep"**

"but I dont want to stop talking to you"

**"well. you need sleep. you will see me soon"**

Adrienne "But tedddyyyyy"

"**Night. see you in three hours"**

"night...btw... I lost my teddy bear... :P "

Teddy layed in bed trying to figure out why she to didnt want to say good bye. she could have just talked to her for ever.

* * *

><p>Day 6<p>

Adrienne was waiting outside when Teddy got there with a coffee in hand.

"Good morning Teddy, Sleep at all after we said good night?"

"some not much"

"Well than. It's a good thing I grabbed you a coffee" handing Teddy the coffee

"you. are my hero. Thank you"

Adrienne got a huge grin on her face. "and my day is made. see ya later! "

"bye"

* * *

><p>At lunch Time Teddy and Adrienne were sitting at the same table texting each other.<p>

A : Dinner tonight?

T : Sure. I'm off at 7;30... but just as friends

A : so lobby at 7;45 then? Its a date

T : No. It's not a date

A: Fine. just friends

T Thank you. See ya then.

A :D

"Seriously guys. please do not tell me you are texting each other " callie spoke up

Both women quickly put there phones away "No of course not."

* * *

><p>Adrienne see's teddy approachinng and she feels her heart speed up and she took a deep breath and took in the sight before her. "you look gorgeous"<p>

"Well thank you. you look quite nice as well"

"shall we go?"

* * *

><p>"yes. lets"<p>

"So. any siblings?"

"Nope always wanted a little brother tho"

"you can have mine..he's pretty much a little brother...in a big persons body... home town?"

:LA"

"Really?'

"Yep. you?"

"New york."

"So then. did you go to school at NYU like Mark did?"

"No. Mark wanted to stay close to his friends;... I didnt... I went to harvard; where did you go?"

(Insert school name here ..teddy said it when she first came) then military"

"ah Yes. the military"

"Yeah. thats how owen and I met"

"How'd you end up here in seattle?"

"Owen called me."

"For Christina?"

"Yeah... I thought he was calling me...for me."

"Wait... do you like owen?"

"We just re-entered high school... No. Owen and I had an almost thing. He has Christina. Im over it"

"Owen is either really really stupid and blind or Gay"

"What?"

"He had a chance with you and he didnt take it. I'd die for a chance like that"

"so... favorite color?"

"The color of your eyes. yours?"

"Green and not because thats your eye color"

"liar"

"so... where am I dropping you off. Marks?"

"No. I have my own place now... and you dont have to just drop me off...you should come in and watch a movie. "

"Sure."

"They went in and watched a movie well first Adrienne gave Teddy a change of clothes so she would have to stay in her dress. Half way through the movie Teddy fell asleep so Adrienne put a blanket over her and went to bed at her self. Stopping to turn back at the blonde for a minute. "god you're beautiful Teddy:" she wispered Then climbed into her bed.

* * *

><p>Day 7<p>

When Adrienne got up Teddy was gone but had left a note.

" Dear Adrienne.

Thanks for letting me crash here. I had a lot of fun last night.

- Teddy.

She quickly sent a text to Teddy "Morning sunshine. Have good day today"

T "you too., Enjoy your day off . I will see you tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Day 12

Adrienne came into work in the morning in a good mood. "Good morning Teddy Bear."

"HEY! Morning. "

"So I have surgery in half an hour. so lunch later?"

"always. see ya then" Teddy walked off with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Hey I just...wanted to tell you that I won't be joining you for lunch.." Adrienne said with a strained voice.<p>

Teddy looked up to see pain in her friends eyes but before she could ask what was wrong Adrienne was gone. so she began to search for her friend and finally she found her sitting on a bed in an on call room. So Teddy walked into the room. locking the door behind her. She sat down on the bed beside Adrienne pressing her back to the wall. and wrapping an arm around her hurting friend,

"I just had to tell my patients parents that their four year old daughter didnt make it out of surgery. They were looking at me like I was a monster..heck maybe I am"

"No. look at me" Teddy put her finger under Adrienne's chin and looked into Adrienne's tear filled eyes "You are not a monster. you are an amazing surgeon and i know you did everything you could to save that little girl. But people die,and sometimes we cant save everyone, no matter how good we are, no matter how hard we try. "

Adrienne just nodded wipeing tears from her eyes "Sorry..you didnt need to see me like this"

"it's ok. you dont need to appolize... Im your friend and i am here for you.. I just hate seeing you in pain... ok tonight we will go to my place and get really really drunk and forget everything"

Adrienne simly laid her head on Teddy's shoulder and thats how they stayed until their pagers went off.

* * *

><p>As Teddy said they did indeed get very very drunk. Well... Teddy got super drunk but Adrienne handles her alcohol very well so although she drank as much as Teddy did she wasnt nearly as drunk. At about 2 am they were sitting dancing when all of sudden Teddy's lips were on Adrienne's. Adrienne very quickly kissed back allowing entrance to Teddy's toungue. She quickly sobered up when Teddy's hand made her way up her shirt, Adrienne pulled back.<p>

" cant"

"What? you've been hitting on me since the day you met me. what do you mean we cant?"

"Yes, I have been hitting on you since i met you ... but I'm in love with you and I wont sleep with you just so you can regret it the next day and we ruin our friendship. i've come to need you Teddy. So. lets just go to sleep and when you are sober if you still want this then kiss me then"

"fine."

Teddy climbed into the bed and layed there until she fell asleep..Adrienne followed not long afterwords

* * *

><p>Day 13<p>

Teddy woke up at about 6 am with a killer head ache. She got out of bed took a tylenol and a glass of water and climbed back into bed being careful not to wake her sleeping friend. She looked over at Adrienne. and memories of last night flooded back. Adrienne's eyes fluttered open. "morn-" before she could finish Teddy's lips were on her own. Adrienne smiled through the kiss the kiss was different the last nights kiss it was soft and slow, both exsploreing each other, hands roaming then they broke the kiss needing air.

"so... you're in love with me"

"Well, it started with you being the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, to flirting and then you became my best friend and somewhere along the way I fell in love."

"I love you too. I'm in love with you. I realized that this morning while watching you sleep... i just pushed it away for so long because i'm not gay...at least I didnt think I was"

Adrienne kissed Teddy again and then wrapped her arms around Teddy... Teddy layed her head on Adrienne's chest "We have work in an hour"

"I know... lets just enjoy the moment for a minute. please"

"ok. "

* * *

><p>"you're in a good mood today" Callie said to Adrienne<p>

"Yeah... I dont know if I should tell you this but... Teddy and I are... together. "

"Crap. Arizona is gonna flip"

"What?"

"Mark bet Arizona that you would have teddy in love with you in a month"

"... so Arizona betted against me...when?"

"you're first day"

"Dont tell mark or Arizona about this ... I have a plan"

* * *

><p>Adrienne quickly texted Teddy "mark betted Arizona that we'd be dating with in the month..."<p>

"What?..well we should just not tell them yet then till we come up with a plan"

" I was thinking we could hide it till the very last day of the bet so Arizona thinks she is winning and mark is squirming then we tell them on the last day"

":D I like the way you think. Surgery. gtg. Love you"

"go save a life ove you too"


End file.
